FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to protective packaging means containing, or adapted to contain, one or more fragile articles.
The invention has been developed primarily in relation to the protective packaging of ceramic ware, particularly, but not exclusively, to models forming works of artistic merit. Frequently such models incorporate portions of extreme fragility. For example, when the models are floral in character the stamens of the flowers may be extremely slender since they often protrude for an appreciable distance from the petal formation of the flower, they are to a large extent, unprotected and are exposed to high risk of fracture. Further, because of their slender character they are supported from the rest of the model only by portions of small cross-sectional dimensions which are unable to withstand the forces generated through high acceleration, as, for example, when a package is dropped and falls on a hard surface.
It will be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to packaging means for such models but may be applied to other fragile articles in cases where similar or analogous problems arise.